


Nagisa Seme Plan!

by RunaHikari



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 18:05:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunaHikari/pseuds/RunaHikari
Summary: Disclaimer: Yuusei MatsuiKarma and Nagisa has been going out since middle school. Now they are 22 years old, having a job they dreamed, they live under the same roof. Taking turns doing house chore, cuddling on the couch while watching tv and occasional night activity."I am always the receiving one. I am a man too, I want to be the dominant one. Just once in while is fine" thought Nagisa.But he knows there is no way Karma give him chance to be the seme! So Nagisa make a plan to for him be the seme and Karma the uke. Will his plan work? Or will it fail?





	Nagisa Seme Plan!

**Author's Note:**

> Once I saw a post (I think? Or is it a dj?) about Nagisa saying that he is a man too so he want to be the top but he ended be the uke one...(not sure, not remember). Anyway this is my version of seme nagisa and uke karma.

"Ah... Nnh...Karma...can't...fuu...Aahn..."

"Wait, Nagisa. Hold it a little...nngh haa... damn...so tight...haa.."

Sounds of skin brushing with a slippery slap sound and liquid spilling. Rough and ragged breath accompanied by moans of pleasure. Two hearts beats singing in harmony. Sweats trailing down.

"AAAHH!!"

With that scream as a signal that his partner shoot his semen while slamming hard at his prostate, Nagisa released his own cum. The blue head collapsed on the bed too tired too shield his body from the cold night air. Karma took the blanket to cover their bodies. He kissed Nagisa's forehead.

"Good night,Nagisa"

Then he switch off the lamp before joining to the dreamland. That is what usually happens on the night they having sex. Its always start with Karma being clingy to Nagisa while inserting his hands to his shirt touching him all over, kissing him and they end up on the bed. Nagisa always ended up almost unable to move in the morning though it depends on how rough Karma with him in their activity. 

"Good morning, Nagisa" greet Karma with a kiss on the cheek while hugging him from behind.

"Good morning, Karma. Breakfast will be done soon and no touching!" Said Nagisa as he slapped Karma's hand that start to get inside the apron aiming for his nipple.

"Why? Doing it in the kitchen sounds fun"

"Karma, we just did it last night and I barely can walk. How am I supposed to work if we do it now?" 

"Skip it" said Karma as he rest his chin on Nagisa's shoulder.

"No, there are students to teach and its almost the end of semester. Before that there are tests"

Karma sigh in defeat,"then that means I have to holdback myself again?"

"Until the tests over? yes"

"Alright then"

By now Karma already used to this routine. Nagisa will always refused him every time his students have tests. No matter what Karma do he wouldn't budge. If he force his way then he will end up having no sex with Nagisa for 3 months which is more frustating for him. Heck Nagisa enjoy torturing him by touching himself in front him as punishment. He will half kill him if in the midst of punishment he dare to lay a hand on him. A one side of Nagisa he never know until after they going up and live together. Even after 7 years passed by, Nagisa is still the best assassin.

"Karma, please be patient for two weeks" said Nagisa as he fixed Karma's necktie.

"Two weeks?"

"Yes, I will preparing a surprise for you though I am not sure if you like it"

"Hmm~ what kind of surprise I wonder"

"Umm its...something that you wouldn't thing I will do it" said Nagisa with a blushing cheeks.

Seeing that Karma's track of mind halted for a minute. Then he start to think of various perverted things that the usual Nagisa wouldn't do.

"I will look forward to it then" said Karma with his usual grin.

"Yeah" smile Nagisa, give him his bag.

"Then I am off, Nagisa"

"Have a nice day, Karma and be careful on the way"

Karma didn't see it as his back facing Nagisa. His beloved blue head have his assassin smile with a pair of eyes focusing solely on its target. His killing intent sipping out of his body a little.

Two weeks passed by quickly. From their shared room in their apartment, moans escaped from the shorter man's lips. Saliva trailing down to his chin. Nagisa's hand on Karma's chest unbuttoned his shirt, touching his sturdy chest feverishly arousing Karma. His knee in the middle of Karma's thighs rubbing his cock lightly. Karma's hands latched on Nagisa's waist gradually going to his butt squeezing it.

"Ah!" Nagisa broke the kiss. A string of saliva connecting them.

"Not yet,Karma" said Nagisa between his pant.

"Why?"

Karma start to feel dizzy. His view blurring.

"Karma?"

"Sorry, Nagisa, I am a little dizzy"

"Karma, are you alright?"

Right before he lost his consciousness Karma saw a smile on Nagisa's face... A different smile from his usual one. A smile he had seen before but where? Ah, that's right. Its his assassin smile...but why he is smiling?

When Karma regain his consciousness the first thing he see is the familiar ceiling of his room. He tried to move his body but he can't. Both of his hands tied above his head. His legs lifted high and tied on each side. The clothes he supposed to wear before he lost consciousness are gone. He couldn't even muster his strength to break free as id his strength has been drained.

"Oh! You are awake"

In front of him Nagisa smiling as if nothing happened.

"Nagisa? What is this?"

"Ah! This is part of the surprise"

"This? How can I move if you tied me like this? And what is with this? Why do you tied me like this?"

"That is a countermeasure. I will be troubled if you regain your strength. You are stronger than me after all. And I don't want it to fail"

"Huh? What are you..."

"Hey, Karma, do you remember when we first do it?" Said Nagisa as he played with a dildo in his hand.

"Of course I remember"

"You said that the first time is hurt. You assuring me gently, kissing me to ease the pain, to take my mind out of it until the pain no longer there and pleasure took in its place"

"......"

"I am happy that you are being considerate of me but there are times when you are too rough. You can be sadistic when having sex. You never let me do you"

Karma start to realise where this going.

"No way" he thought.

"Today I want to be the one who do it. I want to know how it feels inside you. That's why please endure it a little" smile Nagisa.

"Wait, Nagisa..."

"Don't worry,Karma. I will be gentle"  
Said Nagisa as he lick his lips.

Usually Karma would found it seductive but in his current situation it send shiver to his spine. It never crossed in his mind that he will be done in by Nagisa.

Nagisa crawled closer to him. He stared at Karma's entrance. Karma gulp his saliva nervously. No matter how he struggle, he couldn't gather his strength. He wonder if Nagisa did something to him.

Nagisa glance at Karma. He licked around his entrance slowly. Karma shivering at the touch. Nagisa kept licking and entered his tongue inside Karma earning a gasp from him.

"Nnmmh" moan Nagisa as he savouring the taste.

Karma's body felt weird as Nagisa's tongue wandering inside him. Not done soon it change into something longer and thin.

"Nagisa, what..."

"Don't worry, I properly applied lubricant on it"

One two three...one by one it increased until the fourth finger. Nagisa's slender fingers going inside him as if massaging him from inside. Karma fought back his moan.

"You are too tense,Karma" said Nagisa as his free hand caressing Karma's dick.

Nagisa poke his balls lightly while licking the head teasingly. Familiar with the feeling of Nagisa's tongue on his cock, Karma get more aroused. He cursed as he couldn't free his hand to hold Nagisa's head to make him swallow his cock. Nagisa glance at Karma's face noticing his desperate looks.

"Mmnh~" Nagisa moan as he licked Karma's cock all over. 

Inside his mouth Karma's stick growing bigger. Then suddenly Karma's body get tense as Nagisa's finger found it.

"Gotcha~" he smiled.

Nagisa retracted his fingers and took the dildo. He covered it with lubricant.

"No, Nagisa, please don't..."

Nagisa only smile and push it in slowly.

"!!"

He let Karma get used with only the head inside. After his expression looks less tense, Nagisa pushed the rest in. Karma panting as the dildo get inside him. For him, its a weird feeling. Having a foreign object inside him feels weird. He wonder if this is what Nagisa feels all this time. 

"Ah!" Moan Karma as Nagisa move it in and out while occasionally hit his sweet spot.

Its slow pace unbearable for Karma. But his pride wouldn't let him to ask Nagisa going faster.

"Hmm that's weird. I thought you will ask to faster. Could it be you prefer slow pace,Karma?" Ask Nagisa.

Sometimes his observation skill scare Karma. Nagisa know from Karma's face but he choose to pretend not knowing. Then it turned into battle of endurance. Already get used with Karma's teasing plus with his calm and composed nature, Nagisa didn't show any sign of giving up. Meanwhile Karma as the one who usually lost to his carnal desire when it comes to Nagisa, he breath heavily, sweats running down his handsome face.

"Haa...haa...nngh...Nagi..."

With that signal Nagisa raised the pace.

"!!"

"......."

"Nngh....haa...ah...haa...nngh..."

"Karma, its okay if you let your voice out"

Karma give him a defiant look clearly.

Nagisa sigh,"fine"

Then he pulled out the toy, took out his cock and positioned it in front of Karma's entrance. He push it in slowly until all got in.

"Nnh!"

"Oh! Its tight. Ngh! Karma, don't squeeze it too hard"

Karma didn't obey and still squeezing his cock. nagisa pout then bite his nipple earning a yelp from him.

"Now that's better"

Karma glare at him.

"What? You also bite me there"

Nagisa didn't move to let Karma get used. He leaned on Karma's chest licking his nipple, sucking it, pinching it until both swollen and hard. Then he start to move his hip. His hands on Karma's legs.

"Haa...ah...haa...Karma's inside is warm...ah..." Pant Nagisa with dazed look.

Karma also panting watching Nagisa as he feel his cock moving inside him.

"!!"

Karma's body jolted every time Nagisa his his prostate. His body felt like being torn as Nagisa's cock grow inside him and the pace increased.

"Karma, does it feel good?"

"Haa... Haa.. what are...you...asking...?"

"Is it good or not?" Ask Nagisa again as he hit harder.

"Ah! Haa...Don't you think I will say it...haa..."

Nagisa pout,"stubborn"

"Nnh! Ah...Nagisa...I am coming..."

"Ah...me too..."

Then Nagisa sprayed his milk inside Karma.

"!!" Karma followed.

His cum sprayed all over their stomach. Nagisa still moving inside Karma squeezing the last drop of his milk inside before pulling out.

"So, what do you think?" Ask Nagisa as he lay beside Karma.

"Being the receiving end is no fun"

Nagisa laugh,"now you know how I feels. Then will you let me do it once in a while?"

"......."

"Aww come on, just once in while is fine"

"Fine, but after that let me do you or I won't be satisfied"

"Okay then"

Karma couldn't say it that its because his pride will be hurt if he didn't do Nagisa after his turn.

"By the way my strength still not coming back yet. What did you do?"

"Oh! That...I ask Okuda to make a medcine to weaken you for a few hours"

"What?! When did you...ah! Dinner! You add something on the food! Today is your turn to cook after all"

Nagisa smiled.

"But the drug supposed to work only for three hours since it still a trial one. And for your information you have been sleeping for two hours so your strength should have come back in the middle of sex"

"Huh? But..."

Nagisa smile again," the power of suggestion"

Karma sigh in defeat," I am lost. You are cunning"

"Not as much as you"

"Then if that the case, let me get my fill" as he said that Karma topped Nagisa ready to attack him but a sharp pain hit him.

"Ouch...my butt..."

"Ah, you should refrain for today. Its your first time after all" said Nagisa with a wry smile.

"....kh...." Groan Karma, annoyed.

Nagisa laugh seeing him sulking.

"There there" console Nagisa with a smile.


End file.
